User talk:Fandyllic
WoWRP Logo What color scheme are you looking for? Zason 19:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :See w:c:wowrp:User_talk:Fandyllic#Logo. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:30 PM PST 28 Apr 2009 Closing requests Hey, great work on all of those requests. Just to let you know, once you've made a logo and added it to the request page, you can close the request, it says on the template that if they want changes made, to reopen it.. Thanks, --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 08:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I just picked up "Sorry, but you really need to build your wiki before you need a logo." from one of the requests you answered.. where did those guidelines come from? Have I forgotten to read something? :P --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 08:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :They're my personal guidelines. Making logos for other people is voluntary, is it not? If you want to make a logo for a wiki with 2 pages, go ahead. I don't. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:14 AM PST 26 Jun 2010 :: Ah k :) Wait.. what, you haven't been paid yet? Let me get in touch with Sir Allen.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 19:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sir Allen? I would have asked Gil. Ever met him? He's a nice guy. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:57 PM PST 26 Jun 2010 Doctor Who Concordance logo In response to your question on my thread, I would like a version of the logo that matches the skin a bit more closely eg has a transition between the two. --SawyerDN 06:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :So have the wiki logo blend to the dark blue of the skin? If you still want a new logo, just submit a new request. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:47 AM PST 12 Jul 2010 Thank You Thank You for the Logo.HazeShot 05:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) How do you make your logos? Do you use a particular program? If so, which? I wish I was as good great awesome fantastic as you! --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I got really lucky and got Photoshop CS4 from a friend who owed me a favor. I also have a few years experience with photoshop, but I'm not anywhere near the level of a professional designer, so I stick to doing logos. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:39 PM PST 13 Jul 2010 Abandonded Requests Hi Fandyllic. Is the Abandoned requests template kinda like ? . Please replace the tag with the tag, if you wish to re-open this request. If you no longer wish to pursue this request, change the tag to .}} ', feel free to reopen this request by using in the place of this one. |= A has already been made for this wiki. Do not make changes to this article unless you want to ask again. }} }} ... If they are, I'll get my bot to change the template (the closed one). --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but Abandoned is way worse, since I'm using 6 months inactive as the standard (even though it doesn't say that). Also, the green checkmark doesn't really seem to say "inactive" to me. I find the symbol confusing in the inactive case. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:47 PM PST 13 Jul 2010 Intelinks Do you want to link our wikis?? request w:c:es.logocreation Tell me if you are agree--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 18:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :See your talk page for my response. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:02 PM PST 14 Jul 2010 Just MS Paint And occasionly add other images. Also, do you know of any good paint programs with not too big-a filesize? --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 01:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I already use GIMP... I just don't know my way around it. I hopefully will soon. Any other programms? --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 04:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :GIMP should do most of what you need to do. There is also Inkscape, but it is even more of a pain to use than GIMP. You might want to try it out, though. If you're patient, you can make some nice, clean shapes. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:04 PM PST 14 Jul 2010 Excuse me... But can you put your YTV Wiki logo onto the YTV Wiki please? I'm not good at it. www.ytv.wikia.com Mractivity 14:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Autopedia Logo Hello again. Your creation for my wiki's favicon (Autopedia) was fantastic! I hope your willing to do this request. Greatly appreciated! :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU very Much! Oh my god! It's way too perfect than I expected! Thank you very much! :D How will I ever repay you? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hello! I have a problem with my logo. I can't load the file on my wiki. The wiki said the file was corrupt or the extention wasn't correct.... My Wiki is PaperPedia. Hello. --Paolino Paperino 19:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :But my style is Monobook. The logo is more little then Monaco's logos.... Paolino Paperino : ::Ah sorry.... Paolino Paperino 17:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) User name question How do the users here get their user names in different colors like green, orange and blue?--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 02:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Hi! Do you do the designing thing? I've made a request for a theme and have been waiting for quite a few days. Do you mind if you check out my request? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I put the link onto my logo request but I also have a theme request. Sorry if I'm bothering you! I would have done this myself I had known how to! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 09:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thank you so much for the logo you made for my wiki!! I'd just like to ask how you managed to write in the Harry Potter font? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 16:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Twilight Valley Wiki/Logo I created another one that I need your help with, a wiki about Twilight Valley, but I recommened that you read the story first. Here's the link, WARNING: Graphic Violence/Gore and Language (strong to some) But otherwise, its a good story. But read it very carefully so you get what's going on. I left links to the characters I want on it, Littlefoot and Cera from The Land Before Time and here's the description of the third character I want on it. : Blue-Scale is a male velociraptor that is a very bright blue, with a dark blue patch on his back, a like blue underbelly. He has bright blue eyes, and two red stripes on his tail. But read the full post before you make it, thanks, by the they, I like the way you make the site names. I'd like to have "Twilight Valley" written across the top of the log and "wiki" written across the bottom like you did with the new tremors one. I already asked a friend, but she's busy, so I'm asking here too.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 02:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC)